Sally's Adventures - Hiatus
by TheDemigodGirl
Summary: Sally gets powers from the gods as a thank-you for her being the mother of the demigod who saved Olympus. HIATUS: I'm so sorry to do this but it wouldn't be fair to say nothing. I'm probably not coming back to this site or my stories. Thank you to my lovely followers who have read thus far and I'm sorry.Feel free to continue any of these on your own and please do tell me if you do!
1. Chapter 1

_Sally pov_

I had just gone to sleep that night. It had been a week since we won the war against Kronos and my son Percy decided to stay mortal and be with us.

Poseidon had told me the gods were talking about me but refused to say what about. But he did tell me to just be prepared.

Tonight when I was getting ready for bed I was suddenly teleported to Mount Olympus in the throne room with all the gods. That would've been fine if I had more than a bra and thong on. I noticed all of them checking me out but acting like they weren't.

"Sally Jackson," Zeus's voice boomed. "As the mother of Percy Jackson, the child who saved us, we have decided to reward you."

"With what?" I asked.

"You will see soon honey," Poseidon said.

"But..." I said before Zeus cut me off.

"Unfortunately you must agree to it first before we can give you the gifts."

"But you never even told me what it is!" I said.

"It does not matter. Do you accept or decline the gift?" Zeus asked.

"I...I accept," I said.

"Good. If you ever need help with the new gifts feel free to ask one of the gods," Zeus said. He took one last look at my body before snapping his fingers and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sally pov_

When I finally woke up I felt different I couldn't tell why I just did.

I had woken up in my bed which confused me. I had no idea if what happened was a dream or real. If it was real then I'm sure a god will contact me soon and tell me.

I went into my bathroom to get all cleaned up for the day. Usually I fuck Paul in the morning and wake him up by riding his dick but last night he had stayed at the academy to finish grading some papers so it was only me and Percy at home.

When I was in the bathroom I closed and locked the door. I turned on the shower so the water could heat up.

I then looked in the mirror. I unhooked my bra that I sleep in to unleash my breasts.

I grabbed my breasts now that they were free. I always wanted them to be perkier but instead they were very jiggly which got in the way of doing work while moving. I felt a weird but good sensation pass through me.

I looked around trying to see if a god had decided to show up now but saw nothing.

"Huh...that's weird. Whatever," I said as I shrugged. I noticed that my boobs didn't jiggle this time when I did that.

I walked over to the shower and they still didn't jiggle.

I again just shrugged it off as some weird random thing and got in the shower.

I started rubbing body wash over my body to clean my self.

When I got to my ass I squeezed it. It was very firm from all the years of running around I had done.

Recently Percy had been bringing Annabeth over and fucking her which I knew cause they wouldn't always close the door and she was very loud at it. But she always wore some type of leggings that showed off her amazing bubble butt. I show her riding Percy one time and it bounced a lot.

I always wanted an ass like Annabeth's. It would be fun to have. I would spend my whole days twerking if I did.

Suddenly I felt the sensation again and my ass jiggles when I moves. I slapped it and it jiggles a lot just like how Annabeth's did.

The gods must've given me the gift of changing my appearance. This would be great I thought as I smirked.

I looked at my pussy which was a bit hairy as I hadn't shaved it in a few days. I focused on it and the sensation passed through me as the pussy hair shrunk then disappeared.

I then though of the hair growing and it regrew and then some to full bush size.

"Wow a bit too much there," I said.

I grabbed the bush hair and pulled on it a bit.

"Ah! I yelped out. "That actually doesn't feel that bad...feels kinda good."

I thought for a second and then decided to keep it at full bush for now. Then change it later.

I decided to have some fun with the new changes and started to punch my clit. I made it even more sensitive with my powers so I started to moan out very loud. I just hope the shower will make enough noise that Percy won't hear me.

I then inserted 2 fingers in my pussy to find it a thousand times wetter and tighter than before. So tight that the 2 fingers were barely able to get in. I used my new powers to make my pussy automatically allow any size in and the tighten up on it. This allowed me to push the 2 fingers in, then feel my pussy clench around them.

"Ahh ah ah fuck yes!" I yelled as I fingered myself faster and faster enjoying my amazing pussy.

I brought my other hand and started to squeeze my ass. It felt a bit weird as I as used to my ass being very firm but now it's very jiggly and squishy.

I then used the hand that was on my ass and pushed it between my ass cheeks so my fingers could stroke my asshole entrance. I don't do much anal stuff so my asshole was always very sensitive. But in the good way that brings me lots of pleasure. Every now and then Paul would ass fuck me at night or in the morning but that was rare. Usually I wake up before him and just ride his dick till he wakes up and helps me ride him.

But I added 1 finger in my asshole while still going all out on my pussy not taking any breaks with that. But I went slow on my ass to give it time to adjust.

I then added another finger in along with the first. I started to pump them just like the fingers in my pussy deciding to go as fast as I could make my fingers move. I added a third finger into my ass to add to the pleasure.

I had stopped trying to hide my moans as I couldn't help but scream now with the intense pleasure I was having. If Percy heard me then oh well, I don't care.

I was so consumed in my horniness that nothing was enough. I wanted more. Had to have more. I pushed in a fourth dinger into each hole. Then 5. Then the rest of my hand until I was fisting both holes.

This was definitely a lot for me. I had never fisted myself before much less fisted my ass but here I was, fisting my ass and pussy. The gods really did change me.

I kept pumping the fists a bit longer before my orgasm overtook me. I usually just have a feeling of intense pleasure for my orgasm but this time I actually squirted. And I squirted a lot. The whole time I was squirting I was thrashing about on the shower floor and giving out the loudest scream I had given. The experience was beyond anything I had had before and I was glad it lasted so long. The power of my pussy cumming was enough to push my fist out of my pussy.

When it finally finished I collapsed on the floor of the shower and just stayed there panting. If this was part of the gifts the gods gave me I knew I was gonna have tons of fun with it. That was the best thing I ever experienced.

I turned off the shower water and got out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed a little of this from Connorkenway00's original Sally's Adventures - mostly the POV of the second half of this chapter, I'm going to keep the whole story in Sally's point of view, mostly because it fits better with the story I have planned out. Also a bit of dialogue will be changed but mostly the same so ya sorry about it if it bothers you...**

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my wet body and started to dry off. I couldn't help but smile as the amazing orgasm I had had put me in a terrific mood.

I made my ass and tits firmer so that when I moved the towel over then it would dry them off instead of just squishing and making them jiggle.

When I had finally dried off I wrapped the towel around my body to find out that with my bigger boobs and ass the towel wasn't nearly as long. It went from my nipples to midway on my ass.

I heard someone walking around in the apartment. Must be Percy, I thought.

"Hmm, maybe I should see how a guy reacts to my powers," I said.

I took off the towel and put on the silky robe that I got this year as a birthday present.

It went just above my ass cheeks which were still very firm. Luckily for me I was able to more or less close the robe so you could only see the cleavage of my boobs instead of the whole thing.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where Percy was busy trying to make himself breakfast.

"Hey Percy," I said very happily.

Without looking over he responded, "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, just, you know. I had an amazing shower." I said as I walked into the living room where he couldn't see me to fix he table that was dirty.

"Ya I know I could hear you. You're a screamer all right." Percy said.

I started to blush. "Oh. I hoped the shower water would drown out the noise."

I decided to stay in the other room where we could talk but he couldn't see me. If he saw me I was sure his jaw would hang on the ground especially now with all my changes Plus the conversation was turning me on and I didn't want it to stop.

I looked over and saw that Percy was getting hard. I don't know how I didn't have a clear view of his dick or anything. Maybe it was a side affect from the gift that the gods had given me - I could tell my more subtle effects if someone was horny.

"Ya and don't ask me how but I felt you squirt. Must be something to do with it being liquid. You definitely squirted a lot." Percy said.

"Oh." I laughed. "Yes, I did squirt a lot.

I made my tits and ass become normal again so I could go into the kitchen and talk with Percy in person instead of separate rooms.

I walked into the room and Percy continued speaking. "I didn't know you were a squirter."

"It's a...new thing." I said as I sat down across from Percy at the table.

I had reached under my robe and started to rub circles on my clit. All this talk was just getting me more and more turned on by the second. I bit my lit as I played with my clit, trying to keep in the moans.

 **(A/N: I started changing the story just a little here)** Percy stood up to go put his plate he ate breakfast on in the sink. While his back was turned, I abruptly stood up and started walking out of the room, as I called out to him, "I'm going to go my room. Don't come in, okay?"

I heard Percy turn around and call back, "Sure", but I was already back in my bedroom. I locked my door and tried something that I wasn't sure if it would work. If I could change the size and shape of my tits, pussy hair, and ass, I should be able to change the colour too.

I went up to my bathroom mirror and willed my hair to become blonde. To my joy, it did. I took off my robe fully so I could continue playing with my pussy and I experimented more with my powers. When I was naked again, I put my fingers down, and to my shock, my pussy hair was blonde too!

"Oops, didn't mean to change that as well. Guess I better practice more with my powers before I go out and use them in public." I focused on my pussy and willed the hair to turn back into it's normal colour while keeping the gorgeous shade of gold as my hair. It took a little bit of concentration, but I managed it.

I then started to wonder if my powers were limited to just what looked normal. I closed my eyes and willed my hair to become an outrageous colour. I opened my eyes, and almost cried out in astonishment. My hair was completely purple! I smiled.

One last thought came to my mind. If I was able to change the colour of my body...

I stopped masturbating and closed my eyes so I could fully concentrate. When I opened them again, I saw...nothing. I grinned, and was even happier when no reflection smiled back at me. Fully invisible, I grabbed some clothes from my closet. When I held them, they also became transparent. When I let go, they were visible again. I smirked with anticipation when an idea came to my mind and I realised what I could truly do with my powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: In this chapter, Sally may do some things a little...hardcore. Well, not 'hardcore', just things that aren't typical. Please remember - this is my first fanfiction, and I know nothing about sex or anything. Pretty much all I know about it is from Connorkenway00 and hypno319 on fanfiction, so...just cut me some slack okay? I _do_ have kind of a plot in mind, which should start becoming somewhat clear in about 1 or 2 chapters later. Now, it's 1:24am here, I have to get up at 5:30 for an airplane (3 connecting flights - 3 hrs, 5 hrs, and FIFTEEN FRIGGIN' HOURS) so as much as I enjoyed writing these 4 chapters, this'll be the last one tonight (this morning?)**

I left my room, still invisible to the eye, and walked to the front door, after making sure to close my bedroom door behind me so Percy wouldn't come in.

Percy was still in the kitchen, busying himself with who knows what. I considered going over to see, I mean, he wouldn't see me, but then I realised that after all his years of fighting for his life, he would probably be able to sense a presence, invisible or not.

I let myself easily out the front door, and dropped my clothes on the ground. I would get them later. I took the elevator down to the ground floor, marvelling at the fact that I was walking around without clothes, and nobody could see me.

Might as well have some fun, I thought evilly.

First, I sat on a park bench in a park not too far from my apartment. **(The closest place to NYC I've ever BEEN TO, let alone LIVED IN, is New Jersey, so you'll have to forgive me if I make some stuff up.)** As I sat with my legs crossed, I watched the children running around and playing. Walking naked around Manhattan, the cool air blowing on to my parts that were usually covered, like my ass and tits, made made me feel incredibly horny. Up till now I hadn't touched myself at all, as I was out in public, but then I remembered that nobody could see me, so I eagerly brought up one hand to my left tit and started rubbing and groping it.

I uncrossed my legs and sat with them apart, and was about to dive in, when I realised that there was a problem. The full bush that I had grown my pussy to was getting in the way of me giving myself all the pleasure I could get. I couldn't see my pussy hair, but by touch I could tell when it was all gone.

I started right away with two fingers straight into my pussy, but frowned when the rule I had given it earlier, that it would let anything in easily, prevented any challenge. Rubbing the very inside of my pussy, I found I was very wet. I was actually surprised that I hadn't dripped on my walk to the park, but I wouldn't have been able to see it anyways as I was invisible, and therefore so was anything my body produced.

I made my pussy tight, not so tight that nothing would be able to get through, but still very tight indeed. Then, without bracing myself, I shoved in the two fingers.

I gasped at first, but then the gasps gradually turned to moans of pleasure as I gave my body what it had long desired.

Before when I masturbated, I'd always had to be careful, because someone could always see what I was doing, or they'd hear my moans and know it was me.

Here, in a public area, naked and invisible, I could fully give myself an intense gift. I moaned and screamed softly to myself, making the children stay warily away from my bench with whispers of 'ghost! ghost!'.

After a while, I was fully spent. I lay panting on my bench, my legs spread wide, the cool, fresh **(Again, NO idea if New York is clean, or polluted, or what)** air playing with me, almost as if it were trying to touch my tits and ass. I remembered a a few Greek gods, the wind gods, and wondered if one of them had found me, and if so, if he liked what they 'saw'.

My next stop was Paul's office, empty except for himself. I saw him lying with his head down on the table, asleep. I shook my head. No doubt he'd stayed up all night grading papers, then fallen asleep sometime during the day. I was about to wake him him, but then I had a better idea.

Before the gods changed me, I didn't know much of sex. My idea of a great sex was me riding Paul's dick, and of great orgasm was just pleasure. But now I had the means and the body to take it to the next level.

Gently, so he wouldn't wake up, I removed Paul's pants, and then his boxers, to find his dick hanging limp, not hard at all. That was disappointing. I'd hoped he was having some sort of sexual dream so I wouldn't have to do any work myself.

I started stroking his dick, over and over again, and gently licking it too. Before long, it stood, erect, and I praised myself as a job well done before I took his, not huge, but fairly-sized dick into my mouth. I tried to take it all in, and choked, not having ever tried to deep-throat someone before. I used my powers to allow his dick into my mouth and down my throat, as I sucked it over and over again.

Unfortunately, he didn't stay asleep long. He woke with a start, and started freaking out, which was understandable, as he'd woken up without any pants, to find someone he couldn't see deep-throating him. I choked again, then hastily removed my mouth from around his dick, and raced out the door, leaving him absolutely shell-shocked. I'd explain it all to him later tonight.

I made my breasts and ass firm as I ran - all the better to go faster with. I would have to find a time to find a size and stick to it later. For now though, I had to get back to my apartment before Paul did. There was one more thing I planned to do.

Once outside my front door, I grabbed the clothes I had left outside, and put them on. Then, I changed back to my original look so I could be seen again. But I wasn't done yet, there was one more magical change I had to make.

I concentrated until I saw my hair become longer, curly, and blonde. I had grey, calculating eyes, big but firm tits, and a great big bubble butt. I suddenly felt like I knew a lot more too, like I could come up with a plan for anything if needed. I felt absolutely terrified of spiders. Huh. "I guess when I base my looks after a certain person, I adopt their properties too." I said to myself. I now looked exactly like Percy's girlfriend.

I rung the doorbell, and a few moments later it was answered by Percy. He blinked.

"Annabeth?"

 **Please review! :)**

 **3 3 3 thanks for reading!**

 **i tend to get a bit hyperactive and crazy when i'm tired so i will try to make myself stop writing, post this chapter, and go to sleep before i do something stupid.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. I'm back home now and school starts soon so I may not be able to update that often but I will whenever I can.**

 _Sally's pov_

"Annabeth?" Percy repeated. "What are you doing here?" I smile flirtatiously. "Well, there's no reason I can't visit m boyfriend, is there?" As I hoped, my voice now sounds like Annabeth. Not exactly the same but almost.

"And besides..." I continued. "I haven't seen you in a while...and I needed a good fucking." I traced my fingers down his chest. "Do you think you can...give that to me?"

Percy smiled and led me in the house.

"My mom's in her room. She said not to disturb but she should be fine with you coming over she thinks you're awesome." As we passed my room Percy knocked on the door.

"Mom! Annabeth's here! We'll be in my room if you need me!" _Shit,_ I think. _Percy's gonna expect me to answer._ Luckily, Percy didn't wait for an answer and we headed a cross the hallway to his bedroom.

Percy closed the door behind us and said, "As an answer to your previous question...yes, I can give you a proper fucking. Let's get started, shall we?"

I nodded and started to strip as he unbuttoned his pants, and slid off his underwear and shirt. I asked, almost hesitant to start, "What do you want to do? Want me to ride you, or you fuck me, or I give you a blowjob, or what?"

"How about...you suck my dick first."

"Okay. That'll be good for you, but what about me?"

Percy looked at my clothesless body. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that you get the fucking you deserve."

"Good." With that, I knelt down and started slowly, only licking the base at first, but then putting more and more of his amazingly large dick into my mouth. In return, Percy moved his hands to my ass, spreading the cheeks apart then squeezing them.

He took one hand off my ass, but before I could remove his dick from my throat so I could complain, Percy moved his free hand to one of my tits and started squeezing.

After a few minutes, Percy told me, "Annabeth, I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth," I mumbled through his dick that was still all the way in my mouth. He shook his head at me, not understanding, so I pointed at my mouth.

In a matter of seconds, the warm, delicious liquid filled my mouth and I got my first proper taste of cum. When Percy was finished, I removed my head from his dick so I could look properly at him. "That was great. Now what?" I asked.

He smiled. "Now you bend over so I can fuck that gorgeous ass of yours." I complied, shaking my bubble butt at him as he grabbed my waist and thrust in.

I yelled as his humongous dick entered my asshole. My super sensitive ass was not ready for this kind of fucking. I wasn't used to it. I decided to use my powers to make my asshole less sensitive. After using my powers so many times, it was easy to alter myself. I felt the sensation pass through my body and Percy asked, after removing his dick from my asshole, "What was that?"

Deciding to play dumb, I asked, "What was what?"

Percy seemed to decide that nothing had happened, and thrust back in me, but now I didn't yell. I just let him slide his duck in and out and I bore with it.

After not a long while though, I began to crave his dick in my pussy. I told him this and Percy happily complied, and I rolled over and let him put his monstrous dick in my pussy.

"Fuck! Your dick is so huge!" I yelled.

Percy frowned. "Yeah, Annabeth, you know that. It's not the first time I've fucked your pussy."

"Umm...ya I know," I said, thinking quickly. "It's just been so long since you've fucked me I kinda forgot how it felt. But it's amazing though."

Percy let the matter drop and continued. As he fucked me I groped my tits with my hands, and I sighed with pleasure and let my head loll back, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

After some time - I didn't know how long, I felt myself about to cum. When I did, I relaxed all my muscles and let the pleasure flow through all my body, and I came for who knew how long.

Percy continued to give me immense pleasure until after some time I heard the doorbell open. "That's probably Paul," Percy said.

I started thinking. I knew that I couldn't pretend to be Annabeth and be myself at the same time. "Oh, that reminds me. I should probably get going. Have some family business to take care of."

Percy replied, "Oh. Sure. I have homework anyways. Come back tomorrow?"

I winked and said, "Definitely." We got all cleaned up and dressed and I walked out the room. When I was in the hallway I made myself look how I normally do, only keeping my blonde hair - I liked it and I would just tell Paul I had it dyed - and my bubble butt, though I made it so my ass wouldn't jiggle too much when I walked.

I walked into my room where Paul was unpacking his briefcase. "Hey. Had a good day at work?"

"Hi, Sally. Yeah, it was pretty good. I got a lot of work done." He stopped talking and continued with taking things out of his case. I waited to see if he would mention anything about what happened earlier when I was invisible, but he said nothing about it. Oh well, I thought. If he won't mention it, I won't either.

Paul turned around and faced me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just you have a look-" Paul froze completely in the middle of his sentence.

"Paul?" He did nothing, his mouth open and unblinking. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought. Then, I looked at the clock on the wall. The second hand stood completely still. A thought occurred to me. Somehow, some god must have frozen time.

I walked into the hallway, everything eerily silent. I peered into Percy's room and saw him frozen too, sitting at his desk.

Finally, when I got to the living room, I saw who was the reason for this - Aphrodite. She was sitting on the couch, wearing a pink sleeveless dress that showed plenty of cleavage and went just past her ass.

I bowed and said, "Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?"

"Well, first off, when you were promised gifts, it was meant as in more than one. We - the gods - have been watching you and have decided that since you have mastered your first one so easily, it's time to give you your next. Whether you will be getting more or not is to be determined." She replied.

"Thanks, my Lady. May I ask how far the time-freezing spell extends to?"

"Oh, it's very strong. Everyone and everything is frozen except you and me, even the other gods. Now for your gift, the gods have decided that your gift shall be the ability to put people in a hypnotic trance. All you have to do is snap your fingers and say the Greek word 'ypákousé' They will be physically unable to do anything but listen to your orders. Their bodies will do exactly as you say. However, unless you give specific orders not to be able to, they can show rebellion."

"And this works for everyone? Even the gods?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"Of course it'll work on me! I said the gods, didn't I-"

I cut her off and snapped my fingers and said, "ypákousé." Instantly she froze.

"Aphrodite, can you hear me?"

Distantly, she said, "Yes...Mistress..."

I smiled, enjoying the fact that I had a goddess who was now my slave.

"Here are your orders. First, remove your clothes, and then spin around so I can see all of you." She complied and her clothes disappeared. She did a 360 and I analysed her. She had maybe 40DD boobs, and a bubble butt to rival Annabeth's. She had a little triangle of hair on her pussy which I found attractive.

"Okay. Here are my current orders. I want you to give me the abilities to flash in and out of my clothes, change the appearance of others, and to stop and start time like how it is right now, so even the gods are affected, but so I can awaken someone out of the time-freezing if I want to. And shield me and everyone I have under my control from the sight of any gods not under my control."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and said slowly, "It... is... done... but... to... change... someone's... appearance... you... must... touch... where... you... want... to... change... to... pause... and... unfreeze... time... you... must... say... 'págoma'..."

"Thank you. Make yourself invisible so no one but I can see you and wait in my room for further instructions. When time unfreezes, if Paul comes close to you, use your powers to make him go away, but that is all you may use them for. Now wait on my bed and masturbate. Play with only your pussy, and you absolutely may not cum. Every second as you wait you will get hornier and hornier. Is that clear? Oh and you may speak normally."

"Yes, Mistress. May I ask why I must be treated like this?"

"Because you swore to make my son's love life a tragedy. Now you will pay for your actions. Now go and follow your orders."

"Yes Mistress." She glowed for a second and said, "Now I am invisible to all but you and myself. May I use my powers to transport myself to your bedroom?"

"No, you may not. Walk as you rub your tits, and start with your pussy once you are lying on my bed. Oh, and unpause time, will you?"

"It is done. Time will now continue. I have not yet unfrozen your husband so he will not notice that you are suddenly missing. Is that okay, Mistress?"

"Smart thinking, but you will still be punished for acting without my permission later. Now go." She nodded her head and walked away.

After I watched her leave, I headed towards Percy's room and walked in.

"Oh, hey Mom-"

*snap* "ypákousé." Percy froze.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes...Mistress..."

"Speak normally."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Wait in your room while I go talk to Paul. Do not do anything. Even when you are not under my hypnotic trance, you will obey my orders without question. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress. Will that be all, Mistress?"

"Yes. Now follow your orders."

I snapped my fingers again and Percy's glazed look disappeared from his eyes. He sat with his arm outstreched, and didn't move a muscle.

 _Now, to take care of Paul,_ I thought. When I reached my room, I saw Paul in the same position as he was before. On my bed was Aphrodite, who had her whole fist in her pussy, and was whimpering. As the goddess of love and sex she was no doubt always on the edge and ready to cum, and preventing her from doing so was a big punishment for her. I walked over to Paul and touched him and said, "Págoma". When I said this he just unfroze time did not stop so I realized that if I touched someone while using my powers only they would be affected.

Before Paul could say anything, I snapped and said, "ypákousé." His eyes glazed and I said, "Sit on my bed. Wait there and do not move." I didn't bother to awaken him from my trance this time as I knew I would be giving him more commands later. I turned my attention back to the invisible goddess on my bed.

"Aphrodite you may now become visible again." She glowed for a second.

"It is done. Please, Mistress, _now_ may I cum?"

"No, you may not. Wait until I have finished giving you all your orders, then you may."

Aphrodite whimpered again, and said, "Yes, Mistress. What else may I do for you?"

 **I'm thinking of starting another story, and the first chapter of it will hopefully be posted within a day. Don't worry, I'll still be giving this story the attention it deserves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I got a lot of reviews asking to update this story so I decided to write a chapter. It may not be my best so please forgive me.**

"First, I want you to teleport Annabeth Chase here. Make sure that when she arrives she may not move, or else she may try to leave."

"But Mistress," Aphrodite said, doubtfully, "What if she is with someone and they notice when she suddenly disappears?"

"WELL, THEN, make sure that they forget she was ever there!"

At my harsh tone, Aphrodite whimpered, and said, "As you wish, Mistress." There was a startled yell that came from downstairs, which was suddenly cut off as Annabeth found herself unable to move or speak.

"I am going to go outside now. I want the ability to change Annabeth - or anyone else, for that matter - however I want, whether it be powers, physical abilities, personality, or appearance. When I come back into the room, you will be allowed to cum." I left the room, careful to close the door behind me.

I found Annabeth in the living room. I touched her arm, and said, "You may move now, but you will not be able to say anything." When I released her, she opened her mouth, and looked confused when no words came out. I let her wonder what was happening for a short while, then snapped my fingers and said, "Ypákousé. If you are wondering what happened, you are now under my control." I realised that as a daughter of Athena her mind was probably still thinking and her own, so I said, "You will be unable of thought. All you will register while you are in my hypnotic trance are my orders. You will still love Percy as you do now, but you will understand that you are my slave and agree with my orders. When you wake, you will feel that this is completely normal, and has been this way for years. As well this, your other job will be to spank Aphrodite once a day, the time does not matter, until her ass is completely red. She will later use her powers to make everyone think that you are going about your day as usual, but you will reside here at the Jackson household. Is all of this clear?"

Annabeth opened her mouth but there was no sound. Right. I hastily added, "You may speak again."

"Yes, Mistress Sally. Everything you have said is clear and will be obeyed without question."

"Good," I said. "I now release you from this trance."

She blinked twice, and said, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mistress Sally?"

Without saying anything, I grabbed her breasts and they glowed pink and swelled until her bra snapped. Next, I reached through her extremely short jean-shorts and grabbed her panties. I focused and since removing them from her body was technically changing something related to her, they disappeared. I grabbed her pussy hair which to her credit, was not much, and it shrank till it was gone too. I stuck one finger inside her pussy and made it glow pink as well.

Up till now she had not said anything else, but now she asked, "Excuse me for asking, Mistress, but what did you do to me?"

"Not much. I just increased your tits, made it so no hair will grow below your head, and made it so you won't have your period anymore. Oh and also so that no matter what your pussy will always be tight."

"Thank you, Mistress. I appreciate it."

I smiled. "Well even though you are under my control now you still are the love of my son's life and will one day probably be my daughter-in law so it's no big deal." I then had an idea.

I pulled down Annabeth's shorts and grabbed both her ass cheeks with my hands. As I squeezed her ass, I sent a flow of energy into it and it glowed for a short while. Annabeth turned around and looked at her ass, and not seeing anything different she said, "I don't understand, Mistress. What did you do to my ass?"

"Oh, not much. I just made it so when I want it to, your ass can withstand much pain and you will hardly feel it while you're being spanked, while still jiggling and stuff, or if I want to it will hurt even more though your ass will still last longer without becoming red. But first, I have _one_ last change to make to you." I grabbed her head and massaged her temples. I thought about how smart she was and slowly, I could sense that the girl was becoming dumber and dumber. After a fairly long amount of time, I removed my hands and asked her, "How do you feel?"

Annabeth looked around and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"You, Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?"

"You." I said patiently. " _You're_ Annabeth."

"Oh." Annabeth giggled. "I like the name Annabeth. It's pretty."

"Yeah, super pretty. Let me ask you - do you want to be an architect when you grow up?"

"Hmm." Annabeth frowned. "What's an architect?"

"It's someone who designs buildings and things like that."

Annabeth giggles again. "I don't know. It sounds difficult." She giggled again.

I decided to leave her like that for now and later maybe make some changes to her later if I felt like it. "Good girl. Now why don't you take off the rest of your clothes and play with yourself while I go talk to someone else."

Annabeth smiled brightly. "Okie-doke!" She chirped. She removed her t-shirt and broken bra and sat down on the floor, legs spread apart and happily stuck her finger in her pussy and swirled it around.

I looked back at her one last time and decided that I would give her one more 'gift'. I called to her, "Freeze!" And instantly she froze, not moving. I walked over to her and removed her hand from her pussy. I stuck my whole fist in it, she wouldn't feel it since she was frozen, and sent another pulse of power into her pussy, increasing the pleasure she felt to ten times more. I removed my fist and gently placed her finger back inside her pussy like it was before. "Unfreeze." I said to her, and she continued to play with her pussy as if nothing happened. Her face was a picture of bliss as she put all her fingers in her pussy, one by one.

I walked into the room where Aphrodite was in, and told her, "You may cum." She did so and I told her, "Now roll over I'm going to change you a bit." She complied and rolled onto her stomach. I grabbed her ass like Annabeth's and it glowed. "I just made it so that your ass will last longer before it starts to become red. Every day Annabeth will spank you until it does."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Your final orders: I would like for you to make me and all the people under my control except Paul, who has to work, to never age, unless I change their age."

"Yes Mistress."

"Okay, good. Now go downstairs and help Annabeth give herself pleasure."

Aphrodite left and I turned to Paul. I said, "When you unfreeze, you will go about your day as you usually would. You will not notice anything out of the ordinary. Now, unfreeze."

Paul stood and kissed me. "Hey, Sally. I've got a lot of work to do so if you don't mind, could you give me some time?"

I nodded. "Of course." I left the room and made my way to the final person I needed to 'program', Percy. On the way there, I used my powers and made myself around the same age as Percy and Annabeth. Now if I stayed in this form I would never get any older though if I wanted to of course I could.

I opened Percy's door.

"Here are your orders."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was a little rushed I have lots of homework that I didn't do and I have school tomorrow. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and less rushed.**


	7. AN (sorry! please read!)

**Hey, guys. This isn't a chapter *waves buh-bye at the dozen or so people who just left*, I just felt like I needed to say something.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy - I'm moving house - and I just haven't had the time to be online recently. I had this one reviewer who asked m if I was going to quit. The answer is no, I'm not giving up on any of my stories, this one or Aphrodite's Gifts. I swear, I'm not quitting. I just might take a little longer to update for a short while. For the other Guest (who I _think_ reviewed multiple times but I'm not actually sure because the name was always just _Guest_ (speaking of which, I appreciate each and every review that I get and I'm super grateful to all who took the time to review, but could you please give yourself a name? I don;t think it's that much to ask and it would be a little easier for me and I think a lot of other authors), I'm sorry that you were apparently so devastated by my not updating. So, really no sarcasm.**

 **The next proper story I'm going to update will be Aphrodite's Gifts, I've decided that the best way for me to juggle two stories and make sure they both get sufficient attention is to update one, and then the other, and then the first one like that.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support I've gotten for these stories. I have so many favorites and follows! And 16 reviews! Thank you everyone who bothered to.**

 **That's basically all I have to say now, but I guess...just sit tight! I'm not going to quit anytime soon, you can be sure of that. Aphrodite's Gifts chapter should come out in a day or so and Sally's Adventures' next chapter should hopefully be within a week. Until then.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys, I know that I said a week, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand - I have my own schedule. When I say I'll update in a certain time, it means I'll try and make it, but if I can't, it's not that I've quit, or forgotten. Maybe I'm just busy! And I _am_ going to be spending more time on Aphrodite's Gifts, and if you aren't happy with that, then it's not my problem. Thank you to those who patiently waited for me to update, and for those who got all upset, well, like I said: I have a life, so please don't get upset when I can't keep to schedule.**

.

"That is all," I said to Percy, and released him from the trance.

"What may I do now, Mistress?"

"Well, I'm probably going to spend some time making some final changes to my appearance, so why don't you go and fuck your girlfriend? She's waiting in the living room." Percy nodded. "Oh, one warning," I added.

"What, Mistress?"

"I made some...adjustments to her intelligence. I'll change it back later, I just wanted to see what it was like." Percy nodded as if it was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

"Well then, bye, Mistress." I nodded and Percy left.

I strolled into my bedroom, where Aphrodite was still waiting. Without bothering with any pleasantries, I said, "Enchant my bathroom to have a walk-in space with a dressing room, an extra bedroom, and a study. So it doesn't take up any physical space, but it's still there. Oh, and in the dressing room, create a magical closet that will always have clothes that fit me perfectly, and will be the appropriate attire for whatever I am doing that day."

Instantly, Aphrodite snapped her fingers. "It is done."

I nodded. "Before you go, I want to ask you a question about the original gift you gave me."

Puzzled, Aphrodite asked, "What might that be, Mistress?"

"Did you intend for me to be able to become invisible?"

"Actually, the gods gave it to you as a 'side gift'. We wanted to see if you were intelligent to figure out that you could. It doesn't affect your ability to change how you look, though."

"Well, that's good, I suppose. Oh, and one more thing? When I decide on an appearance to keep, I want you to enchant it so that my looks instantly entrance anyone who sees me. Not like they get hypnotised, but that to them I'm so beautiful that they basically instantly fall in love."

Aphrodite nodded. "Sure thing, Mistress."

"You may now go and help Annabeth and Percy with pleasuring each other...how ever you want. You can use your powers to a certain extent." Aohrodite thanked me and left, and I stepped into the bathroom. As well as adding the rooms I had requested, Aphrodite had also made the bathroom bigger, adding another sink, a 2-by-2 metre bathtub, and enlarging the shower.

I stepped in front of the full-body mirror and watched my reflection change as I changed what I looked like. My appearance changed until I had the body of an 18-year-old teenager about Percy's height, a curtain of rippling, aqua/turquoise coloured hair that almost reached my ass, gorgeous amethyst-purple eyes, long, black lashes, thin and heavily-defined eyebrows, and a smallish and dainty nose.

I looked _nothing_ like I had before. Which meant that a whole world of opportunities had just opened up to me. Now that I was a teenager again, I knew I would have periods, so I quickly altered my body so I wouldn't get them anymore.

I strolled over to my dressing room, which was huge, and grabbed the pair of clothes that was in it.

I put on the shirt, which was a light blue one-sleeved top, that showed off my belly button and flat stomach. It hugged my tits and in front of the mirror, they looked like they were about to burst out of the top, but it wasn't so extreme that it looked weird.

The shorts were jegging-shorts, and the just barely covered my ass, squeezing it and making it look big. I stepped closer to the mirror and made some last-minute minor changes. I changed my hair to a more ombré style, so it gradually changed from a little bit of black at the base, and then changing to sea-green, then deep-sea blue, which slowly became lighter and lighter, making my hair look like the sea. I also added a hint of deep blue to my eyes and made them shine.

Just by looking at myself in the mirror I knew I was already hot enough to make any boy stop right in his tracks, and even the straightest of girls stare. I tied up my long hair in a quick braided ponytail and walked to the living room

The second Aphrodite, Percy, and Annabeth saw me, they froze, their jaws practically touching the ground. "Hey guys," I said casually, though on the inside I was thrilled at the reaction my new look was getting. "How do you think I look?"

Not taking his eyes off me, Percy said, "Wow...Mistress Sally...I barely recognised you! I-in a good way, of course."

I smiled. "Well, guys, it's been a long day. Why don't you get some rest? Be awake at exactly 8:15, showered and dressed in the living room by 8:30. I should join you at 9-ish, and then we'll leave for Camp Half-Blood, where you'll introduce me as a new camper."

I let Aphrodite go back to her apartment on Olympus for the night, sent Percy to his room, and brought Annabeth to the bedroom that joined to my bathroom. It had clothes fitting her perfectly, and everything else she might need. As soon as we stepped in the room, another door magically appeared that led to the living room. Guess Aphrodite really had thought of everything.

Before I left Annabeth's new room, I put my hands on her heads and made a modification so that by 8:15 in the morning the next day, her intelligence would increase until it was her normal IQ. I also ordered her to call her parents the next day and tell them that she would be staying at CHB for a while. Afterwards, I decided to give her a good dream of me eating her pussy while she sucked Percy's dick. When I was done, I went back to my bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **Sorry for the crappy ending, will do a better & longer chapter next time. Bye now**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so I'm leaving for Christmas holiday soon and I'm not going to have any internet connection so it might be another few weeks (3 at the least) before another update. Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews - it really makes me so happy when you take the time to leave your opinion. Well, see you all, and have a Merry early Christmas!**

When I woke up, Annabeth was already calling her stepmom and dad to let them know that she was going back to Camp. I called her to me and she came, hanging up with a quick "Love you, bye." She strolled into my room.

"What is it, Mistress Sally?"

I smiled to myself a little at being called 'Mistress'. Even though it was a new concept, I very much liked it. "Not much, Annabeth. Could you please sit down on my bed?"

"Of course." She sat. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Just sit there." I kneeled behind her and placed my hands the space above her ears. "Don't move..."

I slowly started draining away her IQ, leaving her with basically the smarts of your typical dumb blond. When I felt that the drain was sufficient, I took my hands down and walked in front of her. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

Annabeth put her hands up to her head. "I feel funny." She giggled. "Like my head is all tingly, like there are bubbles inside of it." It wasn't too far from the truth, I supposed.

"How about you go outside and eat breakfast with Percy?" I suggested.

"Who's Percy?"

I sighed and touched my fingertips to her forehead, giving her all the information she needed.

"Oh." She giggled. "That's Percy."

"Yup. Now go be a good girl and go eat with him, okay?"

"Okay!" She beamed at me and walked out, twirling her long blond hair as she walked out.

I undressed and walked into my bathroom where there was a full-body mirror. I looked my body up and down and decided I needed to tone myself down a bit for what I had in mind for today. I changed my cup size so that they were a little smaller, but not extremely small - the difference wasn't big. I also made my ass a little smaller and firmer - not incredibly attractive, but still would make someone want to fuck. I also decided that even though I looked years younger, some people could still recognise me as Sally Jackson/Blofis, which I needed to change.

 **(Okay so it's been a while and though I've looked through all my previous chapters I honestly can't for the life of me remember what I already did so for future refrence if what I write in two different chapters clashes just go with the newest one)** I gave my face a softer, rounder look, and my skin a paler tone. I also made my eyebrows thinner, and gave my lips a natural red look. I made myself an inch or so shorter, and then stopped to look at myself.

 _Not bad,_ I thought. I then made my eyes a little bigger and more almond-shaped with long, thick lashes, and, inspired by Percy and Annabeth's friends Piper and Hazel, decided to play around with my eye color again. I kept coming up with new ideas for it so I had already thought up an excuse for my possible ever-changing eye colors. I made my eyes gold and silver, constantly shifting from one to the other. I also decided I wanted to change my hair a bit.

First of all, seeing how heavy long hair can be, **(I got a haircut once and cut off like 3 whole inches of hair and I swear my head felt like a whole kilogram lighter)** I changed my hair so it was lightweight, and then watched it recede until it was only up to my shoulders. Slowly, starting from the roots, it changed until it was a nice brown, with a few grey streaks. I then grew it out so it reached to my hips, curling it slightly as it grew. I shook my head side to side. It felt comfortable enough, and I liked the look. I decided to stick with it, at least for a little while.

What I had planned for today didn't require me to be ready until the afternoon so I decided to see what it felt like to have sex in my new body. I walked over to the large shower and turned on the water. I let it run down me for a second, and then I sat down on the marble floor. I slowly inserted a finger into my pussy, sighing quietly as I did so. It hadn't even been that long since I'd had sex but it felt like forever and it felt so good. When the gods gave me the power to change how I looked they had changed so many other things too- and since I got more pleasure than ever now I had nothing against it.

I slid another finger in and started fisting myself, slowly at first but increasing in speed very quickly. I moaned to myself, letting the sound of the water mask it, and continued until I felt myself getting close.

I took out both my fingers and rubbed my clit for a moment, letting the sexual tension build up inside of me. I could sense that I was getting closer still,but refused to let myself cum. Without hesitation, I shoved a fist straight into my pussy, it offering no resistance whatsoever, but the second it was in it clenched up tight around my fist, and a wave of pleasure washed over me. I let out a scream, still not letting myself cum but releasing my pleasure another way. I started pumping my fist in and out, until an orgasm overtook me and I had to stop for a while. I was so close to cumming, I _had_ to, but I still didn't let myself. One fist still deep inside me, I brought my other hand up to my pussy, and the second I started to push it opened up and my other fist went in easily.

My pussy tightened again and I started to double fist myself, crying out occasionally. After a minute or so of it, I finally let myself cum, and the force of it pushed both fists out. I lay down on the floor of the bathroom and closed my eyes, screams escaping every now and then. I used my powers to make my orgasm last longer, and I cummed for around five mintes straight.

When I was done, I lay panting for a while. _That was great_ , I thought, but I wanted more than just masturbation - I wanted the real thing. I rinsed myself off and finished showering, and then got ready for the day, doing all but getting dressed. I walked outside of my room towards the dining room. No one was there. Huh. Then, from the direction of the living room, I heard Annabeth scream, "YES! YES! HARDER!" I peeked into the living room and Annabeth and Percy were going at it, him thrusting quick and hard into her asshole over and over again.

I made myself invisible and walked over to the couch, where I sat down and watched Annabeth and Percy fuck. Seeing both of them cum multiple times was enough to almost make me come, and so I quickly went to the extra bedroom where Aphrodite was waiting. She was lying naked as well, and I simultaneously made myself visible again and shoved her face between my legs. "I'm going to cum," I said. "Swallow as much as you can."

As soon as I said it, I let myself come and Aphrodite drank it all up, swirling her tongue around to get everything. When she was done, she removed herself from my crotch.

"That was lovely, Mistress, but why?"

"I need someone to fuck, and both Annabeth and Percy are busy. So it's your turn."

"Um...okay, Mistress. What do you want me to do?"

"All gods and goddesses have a form of the opposite gender, right?"

"Yes, Mistress, but most don't ever use them-"

"I want you to become the male version of yourself."

Aphrodite blinked. "Okay."

"Not for long, just this one time."

"Okay, then, Mistress." She said, and started to change.

 **Ugh...*winces at totally crapping up ending* I have a really bad headache as of right now so I'm going to stop writing. Once again, thanks for reading, and see you guys later...**


	10. NOT AN UPDATE!

_***NOT AN UPDATE***_

Heh, hey guys. I'm really sorry that this isn't a proper update. It's just that, I've been feeling really pressured (not that it's your fault, this is just the kind of person I am) to update, and while I really wish I could, I have a LOT of things to do and basically, the thought of me needing to update my stories is just kind of adding to the stress. Please note that I am NOT going on hiatus, absolutely not, but to try and cope with everything I've got on my plate right now, I'm just saying that updates might be a little less frequent. Of course, that just means I'll have to work extra hard to give you good chapters when I DO update, right? No? Ehh. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient. I'll try to give you guys a short little update soon, but until then.

-TheDemigodGirl


End file.
